Velia Aiello
VeliaHalf-Angel A promise is a cloud; fulfillment is rain. ~Arabian Proverb Velia Aiello Rosario and Settimio Aiello gave birth to their eldest child Velia in Montisola, Brescia, Italy on December 1st. Settimio comes from a long line of active-duty Esercito Italiano (Italian Army) personnel. His father, his father's father, his father's mother, his father's father's father. Settimio himself has never seen wartime combat, he remains known for family legacies. Velia is a sword fighter, she was taught to wield a blade by her mother Rosario along side her brother Lerato. Rosario was a fallen angel, she had spent what she now refers to as her 'past life' as an Angel. After falling from the sky she met Settimio Aiello, five years after they met their daughter Velia was born, she is Half Angel. The Aiello family were strange, Settimio was not special in anyway. He didn't fall from the sky, he didn't have any inhuman physical abilities, and his lifespan was fairly short. Settimio died when Velia and Lerato were entering their teenage years at age thirty-one. Velia, and Lerato took it badly they have not been the same since. Settimio was very close to his children, he may not have been like them but that didn't stop them from loving him. From the age of 13 to 17 Velia undermined her mother, her choice to turn her back on what she was taught encouraged her little brother Lerato to the same. Side by side, in the dark of night they walked their way into some very bad places. Velia is very beautiful, she has pale skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. She has been able to attract all kinds of unwanted attention. Her brother despises the attention she receives, it literally boils his blood. Velia became very dark, she started to use the training her mother had given her as a Hunter. She went against her mother's wishes in doing so, Velia hunted for sport. She hunted men, women, and children, any monster, human or hybrid. Rosario and Velia could not agree that it was Velia's choice who she would let live, and see dead. Rosario had once sworn to only fight for good. There were rules Velia and Lerato needed to abide by, and they refused. The protest from Velia was this; "Sto andando fare qualsiasi cosa sto andando fare quando voglio farlo." It would have been fine for Velia to feel or think this way. She choose instead to voice this to her mother, Rosario was not receptive to her daughter's free spirited ways. Rosario slapped Velia across the face as soon as the last words slipped from her mouth. ''Spada a doppio taglio'' Overtaken by rage Velia summoned her double sword and went at her mother. Rosario taught Velia everything she knew, there was no move her daughter could perform that she could not block. The only problem was Rosario had begun aging, her reflexes were slower than she knew. Velia nearly took her mother's head, if she hadn't used a signature move Rosario made her own she would be dead. Rosario left Velia with a scar on the back of her left hand. Velia always wears a finger-less glove over her hand to cover the scar her mother gave her. It was given to her with a divine blade, and has therefore never healed, Velia is not proud of the ugly mark, the reminder of her mother, but she is not entirely ashamed of it. It throbs, and pulsates when Rosario is near them. Like a heartbeat it thumps, the closer Rosario gets the quicker the pulse. Lerato and Velia use this a their warning system, if they have been in one place too long, it is time to leave. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Half Angel Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:HadesDotter Category:Aiello Family Category:Neutral